Usidore in Effigy Wikia
Welcome to the Usidore in Effigy Wikia This wiki is designed to help us keep track of details, characters, plot points, and events of note in our D&D campaign. It is additionally intended to help Tim keep his act together to remember which poorly implemented accents go with which NPC and which pile of lies each shared with the party. I'll try to denote which sections are for DM use only and which are public. What's the Purpose of this? An obviously not comprehensive wiki to help to organize information about the D&D campaign we are running. Feel free to add pages, notes, and information, but please keep to the naming nomenclature so that it is clear which pages are public to the party and which are for DM eyes only. DM Resources NPC List - DM Version Location Notes - DM Sessions - DM * Greenest in Flames: Episode 1 07.05.16 - DM * Greenest in Flames: Episode 2 07.16.16 - DM * Greenest in Flames: Episode 3 08.28.16 - DM * Greenest in Flames: Episode 4 09.16.16 - DM * Greenest Doused: Episode 0 10.02.16 - DM * Raiders' Camp: Episode 1 10.14.16 - DM * Raiders' Camp: Episode 2 11.06.16 - DM * Raiders' Camp: Episode 3 11.26.16 - DM * Raiders' Camp: Episode 4 12.10.16 - DM * Dragon Cave: Episode 1 01.14.17 - DM * Dragon Cave: Episode 2 01.29.17 - DM * Dragon Cave: Episode 3 02.10.17 - DM * Dragon Cave: Episode 4 03.04.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 1 04.22.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 2 08.22.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 3 10.14.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 4 10.27.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 5 12.23.17 - DM * On the Road: Episode 6 01.05.18 - DM * On the Road: Episode 7 01.12.18 - DM * Carnath Roadhouse: Episode 1 05.20.18 - DM * Castle in the Clouds: Episode 3 05.31.19 - DM * The Transitional Age: Episode 1 07.13.19 - DM * The Transitional Age: Episode 2: 08.24.19 - DM * The Transitional Age: Episode 3: Temple Talk 09.06.19 - DM * The Transitional Age: Episode 4: Temple Talk 2 and 3 09.29.19 and 10.11.19 - DM * Ships Asea: Episode 1a 12.06.19 - DM * Ships Asea: Episode 1b 12.07.19 - DM * Ships Asea: Episode 2b 12.14.19 - DM * Ships Asea: Episode 3b 12.28.19 - DM * Ships Asea: Episode 2a 12.20.19 - DM * And It Feels So Good? Episode 1 01.11.20 - DM * And It Feels So Good? Episode 2 02.07.20 - DM * Future Session Notes -DM The Party - DM * Tonans - DM - Jonathan * Anastriana Oakenheel - DM - Sara K * Caelynn Amakiir - DM - Sarah D * J.S. aka John Stamos aka Uncle Jesse - DM - Brian * Torment aka Skamos - DM - Elizabeth * Bird the Cat - DM - Terri Party/Public Resources NPCs * Linan Swift * Governor Nighthill * Escobeart the Red * Ereven Map of the Sword Coast * Sarah's Notes * First Session *Second Session *Third Session *Fourth Session *Fifth Session - Oct. 1 *Sixth Session - Oct. 14 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse